


Discomfit

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [777]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The end of Orli or is it?The most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	Discomfit

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/17/2001 for the word [discomfit](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/17/discomfit).
> 
> discomfit  
> To make uneasy or perplexed, or to put into a state of embarrassment; to disconcert; to upset.  
> To thwart; to frustrate the plans of.  
> (Archaic). To defeat in battle.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570), [Proscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059), [Derogate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10554140), [Fetid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614291), [Censure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637034), [Proselytize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10672380), [Efface](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698549), [Dyspeptic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10744311), [Bellicose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770255), [Apprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780113), [Idee Fixe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10837968), [Minatory](archiveofourown.org/works/11006028), [Abstruse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11165913), [Nettlesome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11185176), and [Inexorable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11212602).
> 
> I think we've reached the end for now. Hope everyone enjoyed the series.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Discomfit

They finally had enough evidence to be able to discomfit Orli’s plans. Unfortunately due to the national security nature of the plans, they’d had to bring in the FBI. Tony just hoped that the FBI didn’t screw up the arrests in other areas of the US. 

Fornell had agreed to let NCIS do the take down of Orli herself. He had to be on site for it, but was still trying to trace down the root cause of all the mistakes the FBI had been making recently, so didn’t need to be heavily involved. Gibbs had left Vance watching over Ziva via MTAC and had grabbed McGee and joined them.

McGee would be running their recording equipment. They didn’t want to miss anything. They were hoping to catch Orli red handed in her Wall Street scheme. 

McGee gasped as he accidentally turned on the bomb detection device when moving to turn on the microphone and it started going off indicating a bomb was nearby. Flipping the right switch for the microphone, he quickly shared his findings with the others. They called for a bomb squad and Fornell started searching for it while Tony, Gibbs, and Sabrina continued to work on capturing Orli.

Tony and Sabrina had watched her enter Wall Street, but they still had to find her and get her in handcuffs as well as any of her accomplices. The take down went as smoothly as it could given the bomb threat hanging over their heads. After, they got Orli back to headquarters and into an interrogation room they found out the bomb had been the backup plan as she had known she’d been followed. 

They got a full confession, but couldn’t actually do anything to Orli since she had diplomatic immunity due to her standing in her country. They did send her back to Israel after getting as much information from her as possible. They knew it wasn’t everything, but they hoped it was enough to stop any remaining plans that they hadn’t already caught. 

The FBI provided an escort back to Israel for Orli, making sure she was placed directly into the hands of Ilan Bodnar. Ilan wasn’t sure, yet, what he should do with her. She was technically trying to overthrow him, but he liked her plans in the US.

Still that was all NCIS could do. They would eventually find out what happened to her. In the meantime, they could let the admiral go back to his family for good. He was no longer under threat. Of that, they were sure now.

Of course, they still had to make sure Ziva was dealt with appropriately, but that would come in due time. That is if she ever escaped her father’s clutches. Gibbs personally thought that what she was experiencing, right now, was the best punishment possible for her. Especially since, there was no end in sight now that her co-conspirator had been sent back to Israel.

Tim hadn’t earned back all his privileges, but he had made significant progress. He was still a work in progress, but he knew he needed the work and didn’t begrudge it in the slightest. In short, things went back to normal or what passed for the new normal for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
